Cry
Cry es una canción de la banda Rusa de Metal/Rock Gótico, Dark Princess. Publicada en su segundo álbum de estudio Stop My Heart. Letra Original= Gleaming visions of death Razor's touching my face Trails of hate and desire Liquid fire in my veins! I'm just trying to escape this World made of glass Сos my fragile wings are broken Cry and please let me mourn My blind emotions! Bye! Pain tears me apart From my devotions Here it's nothing but song Just a song to forget Look, I'm breaking my life With no guilt and regret And I'm not an angel of light, I Just tried to shine (Tried to shine) But my fragile wings are broken Cry and please let me mourn My blind emotions! There's no time to run The bullet's flight begun Bye! Pain tears me apart From my devotions She will never see The brightest light could be I want you to live I'd like you to stay No one's to blame, nobody must pay Here water turns red But still remains warm So let me bleed, I'm just going home Cry…and please let me mourn My blind emotions! There's no time to run The bullet's flight begun Bye! Pain tears me apart From my devotions She will never see The brightest light could be |-| Español= Relucientes visiones de la muerte Navaja tocando mi rostro Senderos de odio y deseo Fuego líquido en mis venas! Sólo estoy tratando de escapar de este Mundo hecho de cristal Porque mis frágiles alas están rotas llora y por favor déjame llorar Mis ciegas emociones! Adiós! el dolor me desgarra De mis devociones Aquí no hay nada más que una canción Sólo una canción para olvidar Mira, estoy rompiendo mi vida Sin culpa ni remordimiento Yo no soy un ángel de luz Sólo trate de brillar (Trate de brillar) Pero mis frágiles alas están rotas llora y por favor déjame llorar Mis ciegas emociones! No hay tiempo para escapar El vuelo de las balas empezó Adiós! el dolor me desgarra De mis devociones Ella nunca verá La luz mas brillante que podría ser Yo quiero que vivas Me gustaría que te quedes Nadie tiene la culpa, nadie tiene que pagar Aquí el agua se vuelve roja Pero sigue estando caliente Entonces déjame sangrar, sólo estoy volviendo a casa llora... y por favor déjame llorar Mis ciegas emociones! No hay tiempo para escapar El vuelo de las balas empezó Adiós! el dolor me desgarra De mis devociones Ella nunca verá La luz mas brillante que podría ser Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Gothic Metal Categoría:Gothic Rock Categoría:Dark Princess